


鹿犬 【發情】

by Nirvana118



Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top James Potter, prongsfoot - Freeform, 鹿犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana118/pseuds/Nirvana118
Summary: 被摯愛的太陽吃掉好像是個不錯的死法
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182080
Kudos: 7





	鹿犬 【發情】

**Author's Note:**

> ※零件車，雙向發情  
> ※大寫OOC，對不起我太想寫只對James淫蕩的Sirius，想想就超可愛（被咒殺  
> ※以下內容皆只屬於腦內創作，現實操作皆不可行

**☆關於妄想**

◇J

他想將漂亮的布萊克長子按在床上姦淫，逼Sirius雙腿大張地含著他的性器，被無數女孩渴望的嘴唇只能吐出潮濕的喘息和尖叫。他想像霍格華茲校草像個蕩婦般呻吟著他的名字，從頭到腳趾都被操成爛熟的靡紅，灰眼睛破碎又溫順。光想像James就硬得發疼，他一邊想保證他的笑容一邊瘋狂想弄哭他，在學校、在他父母的房子、在Sirius自己的小公寓。他驕傲的星星適合萬眾矚目，適合在陽光下飛揚地笑，懶懶地抬眼就勾走所有人的心。也適合被他珍藏在床上，他會用最珍貴的絲綢承載他光裸的身子，用比羽毛還輕的吻虔誠地吻遍他全身。他的恆星、他的玫瑰、他所有保護與占有、他不可割離的半身。

◇S

Sirius聞著他頸間的汗味，幾乎瞬間就因這股過度濃郁的雄性氣味濕了。他想要James Potter，想要他最好的朋友幹他，在寢室、在空教室、在禁林，甚至在夜半無人的魁地奇球場，他幻想著葛來分多魁地奇隊長將他抵在球隊休息室唇舌交纏，撫摸全身，他想蹲下去為他口交，然後被揉著臀辦激烈貫穿……光是想像就能讓他呻吟著夾緊雙腿，射了不止一次。Sirius感到羞恥，卻無法遏止地渴望：James、Prongs……他的太陽、他的愛慾、他生於黑暗的靈魂瘋狂想吞吃的最熾熱耀眼的光。

他愛他萬人簇擁陽光普照，又愛他於無垠長夜中相擁的秘密垂憐。

**☆關於酒精**

◇J

目前他做過最出格的就是對著神智不清的Pats打手槍，那天他們都喝得太醉，尤其是Sirius，窩躺在沙發上嘟嘟囔囔地說著胡話，咯咯笑著抱著他的頸脖親下巴，舔著嘴唇的表情無辜又誘人。好不容易安撫人睡下後他忍不住解開褲頭掏出性器，紫紅的陰莖對著還微微開闔的小嘴擼動，蹭過唇瓣，甚至幾度微微戳進那潮濕溫暖，最後惡劣地將噴湧的精液對著人射出，並用性器充滿占有慾地將濃稠塗染上整張臉未沾到的部位。

◇S

他本來只敢偶爾偷一個吻──確保James已經熟睡的情況下──偷偷含著他豐潤的唇瓣小心舔舐，邊輕柔地磨蹭彼此胸膛和下身。然後Sirius會回到自己床上，回味著剛剛的氣息自慰。但當他開始玩弄後庭後這越來越難滿足，終於在一次過多的火焰威士忌後，他叼著醉醺醺的James的手指，舔濕，引導著放入，葛來分多魁地奇隊長的手指修長，關節因過度的訓練微微粗大，指腹粗糙，他咬著唇用這隻手操幹自己，因對方無意識的綣曲伸展動作尖叫，快射精時James突然壓向他，兇猛地咬住他的脖子，像是古老的獻祭與犧牲，終讓他在被舔舐喉結敏感中哭著高潮。

**☆關於死亡**

Sirius數不清他射了幾次，大腿與腹部已經一遍狼藉，但James還在幹他，他的求饒被吞進凶狠的吻裡，然後移轉到脖頸，同樣過度的舔舐和含咬，他懷疑他要因此被吃掉了，被摯愛的太陽吃掉好像是個不錯的死法，他在神智迷糊中喃喃地想，感到舌根有精液的味道，他知道後穴有更多， _James的精液_ ，光想到此他又無法克制地興奮起來，被幹得通紅的臀部誘人地抖動抽搐，引起身上人更瘋狂的貫穿與抽插。

**☆關於秘密**

「我一直想這麼做，Pads，從我意識到我愛你。記得上個聖誕節我們共享隱形斗篷的夜遊嗎？你還因我不肯告訴你意若思鏡對我顯示什麼鬧彆扭，記得嗎？」跟近乎狠戾激烈的動作相反，James含著Sirius耳垂的私語是帶著喘息的輕柔：「你真的想我告訴你嗎？告訴你鏡子裡的你如何被我舔著性器高潮，被我幹哭，壞狗狗，你當時也渴望嗎？嗯？想被我禁錮在斗篷下玩弄姦淫，含著我的精液回寢室？」他啄吻被幹得失神搖頭的Black家長子通紅的眼角：「太過了嗎？我道歉。因為我沒料到這個，親愛的，你在床上比我任何想像都美。」他野獸般舔了舔唇，幹得更深地射進去，溫柔地看著身下人破碎淫靡的灰眼睛：「也更可愛更淫蕩。」

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一次發車就獻給鹿犬，我發誓我本來只是在寫純情的靈魂伴侶AU，然後突然就上了高速……初戀CP的力量果然是無敵的（而且春天到了嘛就當應個景(x
> 
> 雖然有點羞恥但還是嗯，歡迎任何交流~


End file.
